


Red and Cream (Part I)

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: Lingerie [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will discovers what it is that Hannibal has had delivered to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Cream (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to [Introduction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4305828).

Although it might have seemed cruel to make Will wait an unspecified period of time, Hannibal knew it would be well worth it. Will’s imagination would run rampant. This was all part of the process; he needed to know, to _feel_  that anything was possible. It would go beyond mere anticipation. The reveal itself would mean little if it were not a release of tension, which of course required a certain amount of build-up. 

He decided to arrive at Will’s house at about 3 o’clock. Time enough to take care of his dogs, and hopefully obey the instruction to eat something.

Hannibal was pleased to see that the animals were settled on the porch when he pulled up. Best to have them out of the way for the time being. 

He strode past them, and while they noted his presence, they were used to him enough that they barely stirred. He was planning on knocking, but the door opened before he even reached the door. 

“Hello, Will.”

He entered before getting an answer. The tension was palpable. An unconsumed glass of whiskey sat near a sizable pile of small, unopened packages.

“Have you eaten today?”

“I was going to go fishing, to clear my head, but…” He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. ”I didn’t know when you’d be here. I was afraid I’d miss you.” Will’s attention was pulled away; he stared at the packages as he swayed slightly on his feet.

“I had leftovers. I ate a little.” Will mumbled, realizing he hadn’t answered the question. Searching eyes met Hannibal’s for the briefest of moments, before Will turned back to the items piled neatly in his living room.

Will swallowed. Visibly. Audibly.

Hannibal motioned for him to sit, and inclined his head towards the glass; Will drank, sipping slowly and gratefully. 

He retrieved a package from the collection. It was the first one that had arrived, from Belgium. A rectangular box, wrapped with great care. Hannibal took a small blade from his pocket, and began to cut through the layers of brown paper with short, deliberate strokes.

Will watched him, reflecting that it was like he was performing surgery.

Soon, the final layer was revealed, a red box, of smooth, matte material that appeared almost metallic. It was tied with cream-colored ribbon made of silk.

Hannibal proffered it to Will. He understood he was to untie the knot. 

He took the box, apprehensive, despite his unfathomable curiosity. This was the singular moment that defined the last few weeks, the reveal of Hannibal’s plan. And it sat, wrapped in cream-colored ribbon, in his lap.

With a tremor in his hands, Will undid the stylized knot, slipping the ribbon from the box. He thumbed at it for a second.  _”Even the ribbon is expensive,”_  he thought silently. And with that, he was lifting the lid free, the quiet crinkle of matching tissue paper falling away with it.

Hannibal watched his brow furrow, a confused look passing over his face as he reached for the item. A tumble of fine silk, in deep red and cream, cascaded over his hands. Will blinked, startled by both the item and the feel of it, as it slid light and cool across his skin.

“Hannibal?” Will asked quietly, staring up at him.

He circled around behind Will, trailing his fingers over his shoulder, and savored the small shudder that passed through his body. His hands, placed at Will’s upper arms, gripped gently and reassuringly. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked, his voice almost dream-like.

“....yes,” Will replied, still perplexed, but becoming less so by the second.

“I had it made to your exact measurements. It will sit just so at your hip. The silk is a rare variant, made from traditional, but superior methods that most manufacturers find far too painstaking. There are also other items that will compliment it in other packages, including silk stockings. I had to find each from a different maker to assemble a perfect match.”

Will was silent for a moment, taking it all in, and appreciating the quality of the piece. It must have been fantastically expensive. 

“You’d like me to wear this?”

“The real question is, wouldn’t you like to wear it  _for me_?”

He didn’t answer.

There was a momentary distraction as he touched the - Will realized he wasn’t even sure what to call the item. Lingerie? The thought slid away, in its place Will saw himself, getting ready, the cool slide of fabric falling over his shoulders, chest, down his sides.

Hannibal could all but hear him thinking. He rubbed a thumb over the ever-present tension in his neck, and Will leant back into the touch.

“…of course I will.” But then he hesitated, tipping his head to look up at Hannibal. “It’s just that I’ve never worn anything like this before, I don’t know what I’ll look like, what it will feel like.”

“Precisely.”

“Ah,” Will said quietly, understanding. He felt Hannibal step closer, hands sliding back down to touch him. The contact felt good, grounding, making a little less apprehensive about this most unexpected development.

“I would be thrilled if you would spend the weekend with me, Will. Can you arrange care for your animals?”

“Mm?” Will shook himself, clearing away the images in his mind. “Yes, of course. That would be good.”

“Wonderful.” Hannibal smiled gently as he rounded the couch, a steadying hand on his arm. “You are to come this evening then. Later tonight, whenever you wish. Bring this item, as well the one from Spain, and the second parcel that arrived from France.”

“Okay…”

A final comforting squeeze to his arm and then Hannibal was leaving, his long stride carrying him quickly out to his vehicle. Will blinked, head swimming, and watched him go.

. . . . .

Once he’d arrived back home, Hannibal busied himself preparing for Will’s later arrival. Their dinner would be a late one, and he planned on ensuring that Will had a good night’s sleep. He’d need his rest if he was going to make the most of this new experience. 

Besides starting a small, but rich meal of bone marrow and roasted root vegetables, he made the bedroom ready by misting the sheets with lavender water and opening the windows. The night was warm, and the air carried the scent of night blooming jasmine from the back garden.  _Perfect,_  he thought.

. . . . .

Will sat for a while after Hannibal left, lost in his own thoughts. He looked at all the boxes, mind spinning as to what was inside each one. Eventually he got up, taking the packages Hannibal requested. Some items for the weekend, a few clothes, and Will was packing everything into an overnight bag.

He wandered to his bathroom, dazed with the possibility of what would be taking place over the next several days. His reflection peered back at him from the mirror. Unshaven, hair a little unkempt, and dressed as he always was - simply. He ran a hand over his face, staring.

“This won’t do…” Will sighed to himself, and fished out a razor.  

He imagined himself, dressed in Hannibal’s gift - cool silk sliding over his skin, stockings against his thighs. Will thought of how he would look, how Hannibal might like to see him. He didn’t stop at just his beard; instead, stripping down, Will cleaned himself completely. The dark curls at the base of his cock, his legs, arms - all gone. The mirror was so revealing. He touched himself briefly, fingers over his stomach, the smooth line of his jaw, and wondered what Hannibal would think.

Will dressed quickly after he was finished. A few things to be arranged and taken care of and then he was on his way, arriving to Hannibal’s doorstep as the last rays of sun were falling behind the trees.

. . . . .

Dinner was full of lingering glances and not much conversation. While the meal was not large, it was sumptuous and rich, and Hannibal paired it with a red wine that had a fruity start and a dry finish that did not remain on the tongue. He wanted to make sure that Will would be quite tired. 

“Are you feeling more grounded, Will?” Hannibal asked when they had retired to sit in the garden with Will’s favorite whiskey. The night was too warm for a fire indoors.

“I am feeling...like a sharp and penetrating wave of stress has washed over me, but has receded into the past like a dying ray of sunset. Now I am only nervous, but...in a good way.”

The packages Will had brought were in the bedroom now, and they both thought of them. To Hannibal, they represented so much potential pleasure for them both; Will’s nerves only added to that feeling. This was the beginning of something, and that point in all of time would never be repeated.

Hannibal closed his eyes to commit it to memory.

Will had seen Hannibal do this before. Although different, in its form and function, Will did the same in his own way. The smell of the jasmine on the summer air was filed away; the solid feel of Hannibal next to him, grounding in the way he always was; the bench beneath him, the warmth from Hannibal’s body. Will heard himself sighing peacefully, even through the excited hum of his nerves.

He felt Hannibal’s presence return then, and his own sluggishly followed suit. Will pulled himself up through the future memory - his own, Hannibal’s, their shared experience of this new journey. Full alertness broke through finally and he looked down to find himself clutching Hannibal’s hand, their fingers twined together.

Will leant in and kissed his jaw and the corner of his mouth, delighted to see a smile tugging at Hannibal’s lips. He huffed in quiet laughter, before a yawn caught him off guard.

“Come up to bed soon?”

“Of course.” He smiled again, easy and reassuring, threading his fingers through Will’s hair. He drew in for a kiss, their lips parting against the slide of a warm tongue. It was deep, lingering, before Will finally broke away. A brief touch to Hannibal’s thigh, and then he was going upstairs, stripping along the way for a late shower.

As he let the hot water pour down his back, Will thought of Hannibal touching him, his large hands moving over his cock, skilled fingers gliding over his skin. He always knew exactly where to touch him to make Will shake with pleasure, to cry out in desire. Will imagined his tongue on him, just under the head, curving over the swollen ridge.

The tile was so cold in comparison to the heat that sprung up along his body. Will leant under the spray, pressing up against the stone wall. He couldn’t suppress the whimper as he stroked himself, in his mind feeling Hannibal thumbing along his length, right where he was most sensitive.

He pulled his hand back, realizing the depth of his own tiredness and his desire to simply let the warm arousal course through him instead of a heightened climax. Will finished his shower, suddenly very sleepy, and dried quickly. Walking into the bedroom he was met with the scent of jasmine on the night air. A shiver down his back, and then Will was slipping into bed, lavender springing up from the sheets.

He sighed deeply as the night took him under.

Hannibal purposely waited until he heard the water stop running to come upstairs, and a while afterwards. He padded quietly into the room, as only someone who had years of experience in such matters could do. As he hoped, Will was fast asleep, covered only in one scented sheet. Smiling, Hannibal departed to his adjoining dressing room and changed into his sleeping attire, light silk pajama pants. 

Gently sliding alongside Will, the room was lit only with moonlight streaming in from the window. It fell along his shoulder, and Hannibal was completely unable to resist touching him where it landed; his skin glowed, luminous in the semi-darkness.

Once he had done so, the experience had to be repeated. Slowly, Hannibal edged the sheet past Will’s arms, ribs; soon he was exposed down to the waist. He noticed that the usual advance of hair that began at Will’s lower abdomen was now absent. 

This was unanticipated, but an entirely positive sign. Raising an eyebrow, Hannibal brought the sheet down to Will’s thighs. He was met with a beautiful sight - smooth, clean-shaven skin. Absolutely everywhere.  _Delicious,_  he thought. 

The last thing he wanted to do was wake him, but he trailed one long finger just at the base of Will’s cock. He breathed deeply in his sleep. 

Hannibal waited a moment, watching for any signs of consciousness, but none came. 

Spurred on by his discovery of how Will had prepared himself, he continued the slow exploration. He lifted his balls a fraction, feeling their soft weight in his hand, before carefully swirling his thumb over the silken head of his cock. Will made a quiet sound, whole body relaxing with a sleepy heaviness in his limbs. 

Hannibal began to very gently stimulate him, fingers wrapped loosely along the smooth length. Another quiet moan, a slight tremor in his otherwise lax muscles, and then Will’s eyes were tracking beneath closed lids. They opened, briefly, but there was no awareness present - just an automatic movement, Hannibal thought with a smile, when they closed again moments later.

He kept on touching until Will was just barely half hard. He didn’t want to go any farther than that, not now. But the anticipation of what was to come...images flooded Hannibal’s mind. Will was evidently prepared to embrace this new experience with all his being. Hannibal had not instructed him to come to him smooth like this. He had taken it upon himself. 

As he gently circled the underside of Will’s responsive cock, he vividly saw in his mind what the lingerie would do; how the stockings would appear on his thighs. How the silk panties would create an outline of Will’s emerging arousal, dampening the fabric. And best of all, the exquisite red piece, glowing with the blush of Will’s heated skin.

Hannibal felt a sense of pride at both his own impeccable taste and inventiveness. This new therapeutic method would prove to work well, of that he was confident. 

But, after a moment, his thoughts were drawn toward the more external when Will whimpered again, groaning quietly in his sleep. The moonlight tumbled over his features, illuminating the line of his smooth jaw, his cheekbone. More than that, however, it cast its pale light over his closed eyes, which moved with even greater intensity than moments ago.

Beneath Hannibal’s careful touch, Will dreamt.

_The evening is beautiful - dying light on the horizon, a warm breeze through the garden. I didn’t realize I had made it so obvious how much I love it here, but he clearly knew. It’s secluded, at the back of his home, even though it’s in the city. Maybe that’s why he let me do this, knowing no one will see. He’s leaning back in the chair, a disturbingly expensive looking chaise lounge. There’s a faint smile across Hannibal’s face when I swing a leg over, sitting against his thighs._

_He’s humored. I can feel it, especially when I try to kiss the brandy from his lips._

_I mumble his name, biting lightly, and laugh when he pulls away. He threads his fingers through my hair. Pulling me down. I kiss him again, deeper this time, whimpering when I feel him rubbing me, hard, through my clothing. I grind against him, groaning, wanting to pull him up and drag him to bed._

Another soft touch against Will’s cock, and then he was moving slightly, body uncoordinated with sleep and dreams. Hannibal heard another deep sigh, another small noise, before Will stilled once more.

Despite very much wanting to continue his tactile exploration, Hannibal stilled his movements as he saw that Will was beginning to slip into a deeper sleep. He stretched out next to him, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest become more regular. It was extraordinarily relaxing to witness; and soon he found himself drifting off. 

Hannibal too dreamed, of Will coming to him in his office.   _He is wearing the corset I bought for him. I can tell because of the narrowness of his waist, even under his loosely fitted shirt._

In the dream, Hannibal glanced at his schedule and was pleased to see that it was Will’s usual appointment time. He crossed the room, and locked the door behind them, wasting no time to take him in his arms...

The next thing he was aware of, it was morning. He’d slept divinely, stretching out and watching Will come to wakefulness himself. 

Before he could fully stir, Hannibal quietly rose, and went off to dress and prepare breakfast.

Will woke slowly, to find Hannibal’s side of the bed empty. He rolled over into the vacant spot, stretching out and burying himself under the sheets. Though it was unlikely, Will imagined the space to still be warm, as if Hannibal had left just moments ago.

 _Probably downstairs_ , Will thought, so he let his mind drift for a while, dozing lightly. A time later he heard the sounds of Hannibal working in the kitchen, and so he came to greater awareness.

The promise of what was to come, today and in the future, made his heart stutter as he sat up. 

He looked through his overnight bag and pulled out a pair of loose pants and a long shirt - he felt it somehow appropriate to come to breakfast in something other than his usual attire. Will slipped downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, running a hand over his hair to tame it. He noticed a very slight movement - Hannibal had obviously heard him, despite trying to be quiet.

Will laughed.

“I slept wonderfully,” he said, by way of a greeting, and smiled at the pleased expression he imaged Hannibal wore, as he attended to something on the stove.

“Good. I imagine you have been able to spend at least some time thinking about what I have proposed for you to do. In your unconscious mind, there must be elements that have emerged.”

Will sat down, amazed, as usual, that Hannibal could anticipate him so well. 

Hannibal joined him, food set out before them, and spoke first.

“I dreamed of you. In the dream, you fully embraced the idea of wearing such things as we discussed. You did it to please me, but that was not the only reason. I could see that it had changed you, made you more confident. You were more connected to your body, to the sensuality that I see and enjoy. You and I could spend an eternity talking about these things, but practical applications are the quickest paths to success, I have found. Today, we will put the theory into practice.”

Will was chewing thoughtfully on a piece of toast. 

“You’re right about the talking. I could talk forever to put off the doing. I dreamed something about it too, but it was more vague than yours, I think. I was just enjoying being here, how it calms me. How  _you_  calm me. And I was...much more forward with you than I usually am. I want to be that way.”

Hannibal tilted his head, inquisitive but also smiling. 

“After you fell asleep, I saw that you have prepared yourself. You did this without any instruction from me. I touched you, in your sleep. It was difficult to resist touching you more.”

“You did?” Will stared up at him, wide-eyed. He set his half-eaten bit of toast down and took a long drink of water, mouth suddenly dry.

“What did I do?” Completely unable to hide the excitement and curiosity in his voice, the thought of Hannibal touching him in his sleep brought a deep shiver down his back. The vision of how it must have looked sparked something in his mind; the feeling went straight to his cock.

A flush sprang up along his skin - he felt it immediately, wondering if Hannibal could see it.

In fact, Hannibal could see it. Another positive sign.

“You slept, Will. Deeply and comfortably. I watched you, and you appeared to dream, but soon relaxed into a more complete state of rest. It was beautiful to see...so often you sleep restlessly. But you should finish eating. Today may be taxing for you.”

Will smiled, genuinely, perhaps to hide his nervousness. He did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series, based on the pieces that Hannibal has chosen for Will. This one is the inspiration for our current story, by Carine Gilson:  
> [](http://s1341.photobucket.com/user/revnickie/media/Red%20Chemise_zpsqxbpvnj9.jpg.html)


End file.
